High-speed communication links using serial interface protocols are used to communicate data between devices. The data rate requirements of such serial data links continue to increase as technology advances. In addition, larger numbers of transceivers may be needed in applications due to increases in bandwidth and throughput requirements. To accommodate the increase of the data rate and the number of transceivers, high-performance high-speed serial links with optimized power efficiency are desired.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide an improved serial link system.